


Caress In The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Human/Ghoul Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft caress in the night. A fleeting kiss. Or when the time was right… even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress In The Night

Amon/Kaneki

-

He brings him back out of the dark. He calms his heart when the storms begin to rage from within. He refocuses his gaze when he can’t find his way. His words can be harsh or gentle. His grip can be tight or barely even there.

Amon had a way with him. When everyone else seemed to fail to bring him back, the investigator would reach out just enough to take his hand. The ghoul was never ungrateful for the warmth that that hold brought him.   Or for the embrace that often followed.

A soft caress in the night. A fleeting kiss. Or when the time was right… even more. Their motions were gentle. Their dance was perfectly timed.

Since, Kaneki had a way with him as well. He tested his heart, and strengthened his morality. When bitterness and rage lapped at his ankles, he was always there. To be truly human he had to admit his faults, and oh how the one-eyed ghoul exposed his. It was the pure smile & genuine tears that awakened him.

Their love was a journey. Thus the wait was often long, and the pain excruciating. Yet; it was worth it in the end. Every touch, every thrust, and every moan revealed that.


End file.
